


Heaven, Hell, and North Dakota

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just no way he could enjoy something so euphoric without the consequences being dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven, Hell, and North Dakota

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. It features two teenagers in sexual situations, which isn't everyone's cup of tea.

“Are you staring at me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Is that a serious question?”

“I thought it was.” she giggled some.

“You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world.” he replied.

“You don’t know every girl in the whole world.”

“True, so I'm speculating. But I bet I'm right.”

“You're so sweet.” She looked back at him wearing her picture perfect smile.

“You don’t feel the least bit uncomfortable?” he asked.

“Why should I?”

“Um…you're not wearing any clothes.”

“When God created man and woman, if the story is true, neither were they. It wasn’t until Satan entered the picture that they felt ashamed of their nudity.”

Megan sat on the end of her bed brushing her hair. She was naked and it felt good. She loved walking around in the nude. Usually she was alone but didn’t mind that Hotch was with her tonight. He’d seen it all before. 

It didn’t surprise her that it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He kept so much covered, literally and figuratively. She loved to strip him bare…just be with Aaron. If she had her way it would happen tonight.

“I'm surely not ashamed of your nudity.” He said, peering again at her perfect back from behind his book. Cormac McCarthy was good but he couldn’t compare.

“I just feel very comfortable in my natural state. I like when you stare at me.”

“Megs, you can be wearing a burlap sack and I would stare at you.”

“I like it when you call me Megs too.” she smiled. “Terms of endearment can mean nothing. People say them so other people think they care. I don’t think you do that.”

“I don’t.” Hotch shook his head.

“And then you wonder why I'm crazy about you.”

“The rumor is you're just plain crazy.”

He didn’t know why he said it but it was on the tip of his tongue. Sometimes Hotch couldn’t control what came out of his mouth. It was one of the things he fought against. Control was his thing. Not with others but definitely with himself. With this girl, all bets were usually off. Megan looked back at him and winked before going back to brushing her hair.

“I tried to kill anyone who would tell you. I guess I missed someone.”

“Mmm hmm.” Hotch put the book down on the nightstand and then crawled to the bottom of the bed.

Senior year had just begun but it was finally the weekend. Hotch felt like he’d been on autopilot since school started. He was still working weekends at Kassmeyer’s but this weekend he was free. Jason thought he was pushing it but Hotch said he was fine. Tonight as he was crashing it seemed that might not be the case. 

Mr. Kassmeyer wasn’t going to let him burn himself out. Hotch could always use the money but there was no point if he flunked out of high school. The family would survive…it wasn’t as if his little check saved them. Soon it would be time to put it away until next summer and the big save for college.

“Your hair looks amazing.” Brushing the blonde locks aside, he kissed her shoulder.

“Your tone of voice changed.”

“Did it?” he kissed her shoulder again and then massaged both of them.

“Yes.” Megan smiled. “You sound like you want to mess it up again.”

“If you're on top then it might be OK.”

“I usually loathe missionary sex, Hotchner, just so you know. With you though…”

“With me what?”

Hotch took her hand and Megan went with him to the top of the bed. In a matter of moments she was in his arms. She relished his kisses just as she always did. In kissing, Hotch got the top awards. He loved her and it showed when his lips were on hers. 

Sometimes it was even better than sex. Never in her life, until him, had Megan spent over an hour just kissing. It was awesome. Tonight they both wanted more. No one was home; they would get it.

“You're good at it.” she whispered as his lips still hovered over hers. “I could teach you some things though, if you want.”

“I'm a quick study.” He replied.

“Not that you don’t satisfy me. I just…”

“Shh,” he kissed her again. “Teaching me something to satisfy you is done out of love. I wasn’t a virgin when we met but I sure don’t know what I'm doing most of the time. I'm not going to judge you for taking the lead where I lack.”

“You lack nowhere.” Megan said.

“I'm not perfect.” Hotch whispered.

“Nope.” She shook her head. “But you're perfect for me.”

He smiled, kissing her. Megan wanted him as naked as she was and Hotch could feel it. She went for his clothes but he held her back. It was time to show her attention. He wanted to touch, taste, and feel. He wanted to kiss and caress. 

He wanted to feel her breasts under his hands and her nipples between his lips. He wanted to spread her thighs and make her grip the sheets. The way she moaned his name, then said it, and finally called it out always made him quiver. It was so powerful that even days later just thinking about it could produce the same effect in him.

The way he teased her body got Megan so hot. There wasn’t a lot he needed to learn in the foreplay department…Hotch had it down to a science. She loved to nibble on his fingers and then put them between her thighs. She remembered their first time; she had to show him where her clit was. He wasn’t lying about being a quick study. Not only did he remember but he knew how to stimulate it and how important that was.

“Ohhh, God,” Megan arched her back. “Oh, oh God, oh Aaron, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to take her all the way to the edge and watch her fall off. Now, like this, was the only time that was OK. It was the only time it was preferred. And soon he could hear her panting, words long gone, as her nails dug into his wrists. 

His fingers sped up and his palm rubbed her clit. She was so damn beautiful when she climaxed. Hotch didn't care that she bit his lip when they kissed or that he would probably have nail marks in his hands for days. He could only smile as Megan held him close. He felt the aftershocks rippling through her. It was an amazing feeling.

His clothes came off in a flash. He grabbed a condom from under the pillow where she always kept them. Usually Hotch was one to throw covers over them; he could be modest. But they were alone and he was so horny that he just didn’t care. 

All he cared about was more of that feeling. He wanted to be deep inside her. He wasn’t always sure that he satisfied Megan and this was surely about more than satisfying himself. Just for the moment he let all of those worries go and rode the wave.

“Mmm, you're so good.” She moaned as he fucked her. He was good; she wasn’t lie when she said missionary sex was his thing. She’d been with enough men and had gone through enough motions with sex. 

With Hotch she enjoyed it. He was so adorable and eager to please. There was something in her that just couldn’t get enough of that. Making him lose control was kind of nice too. “Fuck me Aaron; fuck me, fuck me.”

“I am.” He said through clenched teeth as he went a little deeper.

“Fuck me more!”

He wanted so much to satisfy them both. He didn’t want to lose control, which wasn’t easy when you were barely 17 and with the hottest girl on the planet. Soon the room was only filled with their moans, the sound of skin on skin, and Hotch crying out for release. He felt as if he would detonate…this was always how she made him feel.

“Megan, Megan, Megan, oh my God, I love you.”

There was this feeling, right as the climax began that Hotch would black out. He felt lightheaded and held on tight to her. Wherever he was going Hotch wanted to make sure Megan was with him. As he emptied and filled her, the guilt came next. 

This was wrong, they were too young, and she was too seductive. He would burn in hell or she would get pregnant and their lives would take a drastically different turn. There was just no way he could enjoy something so euphoric without the consequences being dire. Why the hell did Hotch even have to think about that? 

If there was a way to turn his brain off he would. A time like this should be filled with selfish teenage thoughts of how good he felt and how good he made his girlfriend feel. He was the king of the universe and had a cock of steel. Oh my God, did the words cock of steel really just go through his head?

“Inhale and exhale.” Megan whispered as she stroked his sweaty back.

“I am.”

She loved that Hotch had a conscience but sometimes it could kill the afterglow. He always thought he was good at hiding the shame and fear but he wasn’t really. That was something she loved about him but it also drove her nuts. Since being with him Megan realized she most likely wasn’t a sociopath, just really messed up. 

There was no way she was ever going to allow herself to feel bad for expressing something so natural. If she could, she’d have sex with Hotch every day. It didn’t matter if she was 17 or 37. There were people doing much more horrible things than loving each other.

“Are you sure?”

Hotch nodded. He pulled away from her, cleaned himself up, and put his boxer briefs back on. Megan just looked at him for a moment. She was reading him, or trying to, and wasn’t succeeding. Finally, she grabbed his X-Men tee shirt and pulled it over her head.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” she was back at the bottom of the bed going through her videos.

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded, the dark haze slowly burning off. He was becoming himself again. “Can I vote no on Audrey Hepburn?”

“I guess.” Megan turned and stuck out her tongue. She grabbed a movie. “ _Fargo_?”

“That’s good.” 

He was already preparing her massive amount of pillows for them to relax. Hotch wanted, and needed, a relaxing weekend. With Megan he was sure he would have one. They would hang out, watch movies, and spend some time outside enjoying early autumn. 

It wasn’t often he could just relax and be a teenage boy. She encouraged him to let go so maybe he would. Even if Hotch didn’t manage it, she was still going to be there. They would find a happy place in the middle and spend a few days there. It would be good for both of them.

***


End file.
